leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Miss Fortune/History
Previous Lore 1st= "More men have voluntarily surrendered to the care of than any other bounty hunter." - Grinnick Torip, Bilgewater Bonds For those who brave the harsh seas of Runeterra, attaining one's own ship and crew is the pinnacle of success. Sarah Fortune, a well-respected (some would say legendary) bounty hunter from Bilgewater, was able to achieve this feat just after her sixteenth birthday, etching out her name as the go-to gal for resolving special troubles. No bounty was too difficult or too dangerous for her feminine and her renowned use of her twin , 'Shock' and 'Awe'. Her success gave her the means to legitimately purchase her own ship - with a little flirtatious haggling, of course. Things weren't always so fortunate for Miss Fortune, though. When she was young, trade ships began to dot the horizon of her quiet home along the northern shores of the Blue Flame Islands' largest chunk. Trade routes brought piracy, and the inhabitants soon found themselves caught in a frenzy of pillage. One day, young Sarah returned home to hear gunshots and screaming. Her front door was smashed open; inside, she saw her mother lying in a pool of blood. A sudden blow to her head made her collapse next to her slain mother. The last thing she could remember were her attacker's red eyes, as his face was blocked by a rogue's bandanna. Miss Fortune has a strong distrust for pirates and she finds herself constantly bickering with the infamous (the only captain to resist her charms) over the direction of Bilgewater politics. Her two goals: to unite the people of Bilgewater, making them into a strong and independent society, and to find the pirate who killed her mother. To that end, she has entered the League of Legends as a champion, trading her skills for the wealth and influence that will help her accomplish both. Previous Abilities Miss Fortune fires a shot at the target enemy, which then bounces to hit another unit behind it, dealing physical damage to the primary target and increased physical damage to the secondary one (applies on-hit effects to both) |description2 = Double Up's second shot prioritizes units directly behind the primary target, especially enemy champions affected by . If the primary target is killed, the second hit for . |leveling = | }} |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = Mana |range = | }} |targeting = Double Up is a unit-targeted ability with a conic area of effect component. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = false |onhiteffects = Both hits apply on-hit effects ( only applies to the primary target) but neither can . * Either Double Up hit can be , , and , whereas both can be negated if Miss Fortune is * Double Up's second hit will grant a stack if the first one kills a unit. |spellshield = will block either hit. |additional = * Double Up's second shot follows a priority order on targets within 500 units of the primary one: *# Enemy champions in a 40º cone with at least one stack. *# Minions and monsters within a 20º cone. *# Enemy champions within a 20º cone. *# Minions and neutral monsters within a 40º cone. *# Enemy champions within a 40º cone. *# Enemy or neutral units within a 110º cone. *# Enemy or neutral units within in a 160º cone. * Double Up's range matches that of Miss Fortune's basic attacks. * Double Up can bounce to units in brush or in fog of war if they are in range of the primary target. * Double Up must kill the primary target for the second hit to (the secondary target takes regular increased damage if the primary one dies before the first hit lands) }} Miss Fortune's basic attacks deal bonus magic damage, stacking up to times per target for a maximum % AD}} bonus magic damage. |description2 = Miss Fortune gains for 6 seconds and brings to full power. |leveling2 = %|attack speed}} |cooldown = 12 |cost = |costtype = Mana |targeting = * Impure Shots' ''passive'' is an on-hit effect. * Impure Shots' ''active'' is a self-targeted buff. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = |onhiteffects = The enhanced attacks apply other on-hit effects and can as normal (the bonus damage cannot) * Impure Shots' ''bonus damage does not affect structures. * ''Impure Shots cannot be or but can be negated if the enhanced attacks are and/or if Miss Fortune is . |spellshield = will not block the bonus damage or the debuff. |additional = Impure Shots stacks do not reset when Miss Fortune switches targets. }} After a seconds delay, Miss Fortune rains down hundreds of bullets onto the target area for 2 seconds, and dealing magic damage every seconds to units within. |leveling = | }} % |cooldown = |cost = 80 |costtype = Mana |range = | }} |targeting = Make it Rain is a ground-targeted area of effect. |damagetype = magic |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will not block the ability. |additional = * Make it Rain grants of the target area. * Make it Rain remains active for its full duration even if Miss Fortune dies before it ends. }} Ranking up Bullet Time increases maximum stacks. |description2 = Miss Fortune channels for 2 seconds, firing up to 8 waves of bullets in the target direction over the duration, each dealing physical damage and applying to all affected enemies. |leveling = Stacks|nolist=}} | Stacks|nolist=}} }} |leveling2 = % bonus AD)}} | % bonus AD)}} }} Magic Damage|nolist=}} % AD}}| Magic Damage|nolist=}} % AD}}}} |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = Mana |range = 1400 |targeting = Bullet Time is a direction-targeted ability with conic area of effect and channel components. |damagetype = physical |projectile = true |spelleffects = aoe |onhiteffects = |spellshield = will not block the ability. }} Impure Shots.png|2nd Impure Shots (1st W) Previous Splash Art and Chromas North America= Miss Fortune OriginalSkin old.jpg|1st Classic Miss Fortune Miss Fortune OriginalSkin old2.jpg|2nd Classic Miss Fortune Miss Fortune CowgirlSkin old.jpg|1st Cowgirl Miss Fortune Miss Fortune CowgirlSkin old2.jpg|2nd Cowgirl Miss Fortune Miss Fortune WaterlooSkin old.jpg|1st Waterloo Miss Fortune Miss Fortune WaterlooSkin old2.jpg|2nd Waterloo Miss Fortune Miss Fortune SecretAgentSkin old.jpg|1st Secret Agent Miss Fortune Miss Fortune SecretAgentSkin old2.jpg|2nd Secret Agent Miss Fortune Miss Fortune CandyCaneSkin old.jpg|1st Candy Cane Miss Fortune Miss Fortune CandyCaneSkin old2.jpg|2nd Candy Cane Miss Fortune Miss Fortune RoadWarriorSkin old.jpg|1st Road Warrior Miss Fortune Miss Fortune RoadWarriorSkin old2.jpg|2nd Road Warrior Miss Fortune Miss Fortune MafiaSkin old.jpg|1st Mafia Miss Fortune |-|China= Miss Fortune OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Miss Fortune Miss Fortune CowgirlSkin Ch.jpg|Cowgirl Miss Fortune Miss Fortune WaterlooSkin Ch.jpg|Waterloo Miss Fortune Miss Fortune SecretAgentSkin Ch old.jpg|1st Secret Agent Miss Fortune Miss Fortune SecretAgentSkin Ch.jpg|2nd Secret Agent Miss Fortune Miss Fortune CandyCaneSkin Ch.jpg|Candy Cane Miss Fortune Miss Fortune RoadWarriorSkin Ch.jpg|Road Warrior Miss Fortune |-|Chromas= Miss Fortune Arcade (Base) old.png|Arcade Miss Fortune Miss Fortune Arcade (Amethyst) old.png|Arcade Miss Fortune Amethyst Miss Fortune Arcade (Aquamarine) old.png|Arcade Miss Fortune Aquamarine Miss Fortune Arcade (Citrine) old.png|Arcade Miss Fortune Citrine Miss Fortune Arcade (Peridot) old.png|Arcade Miss Fortune Peridot Miss Fortune Arcade (Ruby) old.png|Arcade Miss Fortune Ruby Patch History % from 3%. ;V10.2 * ** Basic attacks no longer continues to apply bonus damage from after consuming three stacks of Love Tap. ;V9.18 * ** Slow increased to % from %. ;V9.15 * ** No longer grants an additional stack of . ;V9.8 * ** Range/cast indicator now appears correctly. ;V9.6 * ** Now triggers effects that are triggered by DoT AoE abilities. ;V9.4 * ** Restored SFX on her death, homeguard, and recall animations. ;V9.1 * ** Ability icon HUD now shows the remaining duration of the ability. ;V8.13 * ** Hand VFX glow now shows appropriately on her hand, as opposed to on the ground below her. ;V8.11 * Stats ** Base health increased to 541 from 530. ** Health growth increased to 91 from 85. ** Base armor reduced to 28 from 33. ** Base health regeneration reduced to from 6. ** Base attack damage reduced to 50 from 54. ** Attack damage growth increased to from 2. ;V8.9 * ** Shoulders no longer clip through her coat during her recall animation. ;V8.8 * ** Seams have been minimized on her chromas when on lower graphics settings. ;V8.7 * ** Leg no longer stretches during several animations. ** Arms are no longer weighted improperly during her dance animation. ;V8.6 * Stats ** Attack damage growth increased to 2 from 1. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration reduced to 6 from . ;V8.2 * General ** New splash artwork for , , , , , and . * ** Beam VFX have been restored during her animation. ;V7.24b * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 54 from 46. ** Base armor increased to 33 from . * ** Chromas no longer have parent skin textures on her guns during death animation. ;V7.21 * ** No longer misses a light beam particle during her recall. ;V7.20 * ** *** Crit SFX no longer uses her base skin's crit SFX. ;V7.9 * Stats ** Magic resistance growth increased to from 0. ;V7.7 * ** Fixed a bug where she was playing the wrong critical strike hit sound-effect. ;V7.6 * ** Base damage increased to from . ** AD ratio increased to from . ** Cast range now adjusts based on Miss Fortune's attack range (ex. ). ** No longer briefly pauses after casting Double Up. * ** No longer briefly pauses after casting Make it Rain. ;V7.5 * ** Second shot base damage reduced to from . ** Second shot AD ratio reduced to from . ** Second shot AP ratio reduced to from . ** Second shot dealing 50% increased damage if the first one kills its target. ** The second shot can now , dealing 100% increased damage, based on . ** If the second shot is a , its bonus damage scales with . ** The second shot, after the first successfully kills its target, is a guaranteed . ;V6.18 * ** Reduced damage to turrets. ** Fixed a bug where Miss Fortune's next basic attack would sometimes not activate Love Tap after casting (particularly at higher attack speeds). ;V6.16 * ** Pool Party Miss Fortune's Make It Rain no longer causes coconuts to visually hit people from weird directions in certain situations. ;V6.15 * General ** Pool Party Miss Fortune's level number no longer drifts out of the side of her health bar. ;V6.13 * ** Applying extra armor shred stacks. ;V6.8 * ** Bonus attack speed duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. ** Cooldown increased to 12 seconds from 8 *** Cooldown timer changed to on-cast from on buff expiration. ** extending the duration. ** While on cooldown applying reduces the timer by |Affected by cooldown reduction}} seconds. ;V6.7 * General ** Splash artwork for , , and updated to the Chinese art. ;V6.1 * ** Bonus damage reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V5.24 * ** Bonus attack speed reduced to % from . * ** Slow reduced to % from . ;V5.23 * Stats ** Health reduced to 530 from . * ** Bonus attack speed reduced to % from . ;V5.22 * Stats ** Attack damage reduced to 46 from . ** Attack damage growth reduced to 1 from 3. ** Attack speed growth reduced to 3% from . ** Mana increased to from . ** Mana growth reduced to 35 from 38. * - ** Miss Fortune's basic attacks deal (based on level, up to 11) bonus damage (50% versus minions and structures) and mark her target. Marked targets are immune to the bonus damage but hitting a new target will transfer the mark. Switching between two targets will allow to continually trigger the bonus damage on each. ** will also apply the mark ( 's will not). ** The bonus damage applies life steal. * ** On-kill bonus bounce damage being classified as a critical strike ** On-kill bonus bounce damage reduced to 50% from 150. ** Secondary target selection priority updated to accommodate 's removal (second shot will bounce to targets marked with ). * - ** Stacking bonus movement speed over time. ** After 5 seconds of not taking damage Miss Fortune passively gains 25 bonus movement speed, increased to after another 5 seconds. ** Upon activation Miss Fortune gains % bonus attack speed for 3 seconds and triggers fully-charged. *** The bonus attack speed's duration is increased by 1 second for each mark applied (doubled for marked champions) but the remaining duration cannot exceed 3 seconds. ** Cost: 30. ** Cooldown: 8. * ** Range increased to 1000 from 800. ** Damage application changed to instant from after a seconds delay. * ** Maximum duration increased to 3 seconds from 2. ** Waves increased to from 8 at all ranks. ** Damage changed to from % bonus AD)}} . *** Maximum damage changed to % Total AD}} % AP)}} from % Bonus AD)}} . ** Each wave can critically strike for }} for a maximum % Total AD}} % AP)}} potential damage. ;V5.19 * ** Has a % bonus AD)}} ratio. ;V5.17 * ** Tooltip updated to indicate second shot critically strikes on-kill. ;V5.14 * General ** Visual Update *** New models and textures for all skins. *** Tweaked splash artwork for . * ** Falling off upon taking damage over time. * ** Secondary target selection priority order updated. ** If the primary target dies the secondary one takes 50% bonus damage (marked by critical strike animation). * ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from 16. ** Upon activation it triggers fully-charged. ** Grievous Wounds upon activation. * ** Slow changed to % from . ** Duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3 (total damage unchanged). * ** Tooltip updated to indicate the bonus magic damage comes from . ;V4.17 * ** Bonus movement speed being removed by non-damaging effects. ;V4.13 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. ;V4.6 * ** Primary damage has a ratio. ** Secondary damage has a ratio. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 19 from 15. * ** Buff icon displays bonus movement speed value. * ** Primary damage changed to from . ** Secondary damage changed to from . ** Secondary target selection priority order: **# Enemy champions marked by within a 40º cone. **# Units immediately behind primary target (to avoid presumed-targeting confusion cases). **# Enemy units within a 20º cone (minions and/or neutral monsters over champions). **# Enemy units within a 40º cone (minions and/or neutral monsters over champions). **# Enemy units within a 90º cone. ** Mana cost reduced to from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . * ** Per-stack damage changed to bonus magic damage from . *** Maximum damage changed to magic damage from . ** Bonus attack speed changed to % from . ** Grievous Wounds duration reduced to 2 seconds from 3. ** Mana cost reduced to from 50 at all ranks. ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 16. * ** Tooltip updated to mention half-second delay. ** Sight radius increased to match area of effect. ** Slow increased to % from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 15 at all ranks. ** Duration increased to 3 seconds from 2 (total damage unchanged). * ** Passively increases ' maximum stacks to for a maximum | | }}% AD}} potential damage. ** Per-wave damage reduced to from . ** Applies ' passive damage (but not its active's Grievous Wounds). ;V3.8 * ** Slow refresh rate reduced to seconds. ;V3.7 * ** Stacks increased to 5 from 4. ** Per-stack damage reduced to from . ;V3.01 * ** AD ratio reduced to from . ** Targeting cone is attached to Miss Fortune. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 325 from 300. ;V1.0.0.147b * ** Out-of-combat activation time reduced to 5 seconds from 7. ** Ramp-up time to reach maximum movement speed reduced to 5 seconds from 13. * ** Wind-up time reduced significantly. ** Mana cost reduced to 100 from 150. ;V1.0.0.147 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V1.0.0.142 * ** Range increased to match basic attack's. * ** Slow increased to % from . ** Mana cost reduced to 80 at all ranks from . ;V1.0.0.139 * ** Secondary damage increased to 120% from 115. * ** Damage changed to physical from magic. ;V1.0.0.138 * ** Being removed by effects like until Miss Fortune dies and respawns. ;V1.0.0.135 * ** Cooldown timer. ;V1.0.0.131 * ** Per-wave damage increased to from . ;V1.0.0.129 * ** Per-wave AD ratio increased to from . ;V1.0.0.126 * ** Scaling changed to AD and AP ratios combined from the highest of the two. ;V1.0.0.120 * ** Being removed when taking damage absorbed by a shield. ;V1.0.0.115 * ** Grievous Wounds duration reduced to 3 seconds from 8. ;V1.0.0.110 * ** Sometimes not showing particle while active. * ** Occasionally scaling with AP even though AD had the the higher value. ;V1.0.0.108 * ** Audio timing. ** Audio not playing at certain distances. ;V1.0.0.106 * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 300 from 310. * ** Base damage reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.105 * Stats ** Basic attack projectile speed reduced to 2000 from 2250. * ** Bonus movement speed slightly going above 70. * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Cone width reduced by ~25%. ** Bullets sometimes dealing too much damage. ** Tooltip calculating bonus damage with incorrect AD value (45% instead of the intended 40). ;V1.0.0.104 * ** Secondary damage reduced to 115% from 120. * ** Slow duration reduced to 1 second from . ;V1.0.0.103 * ** Maximum bonus movement speed reduced to 70 from 80. * ** Bounce range reduced to 500 from 575. * ** Range reduced to 1400 from 1500. ** Per-wave AD ratio reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.100 - Added * (Innate) ** Miss Fortune gains an additional 25 movement speed after falling out of combat for 7 or more seconds, increasing each second up to 80 maximum bonus speed. * (Q) ** Miss Fortune fires a shot at an enemy target, dealing as physical damage and 120% of that damage to another enemy target behind the first. ** ** * (W) ** Increases Miss Fortune's damage on her target by with each attack, cumulatively stacking up to 4 times. ** Miss Fortune's attack speed is increased by % for 6 seconds and causes her attacks to lower healing received by the target by 50%. ** 50 ** 16 * (E) ** Miss Fortune fires hundreds of bullets into the air which rain down at a location after seconds, dealing magic damage over 2 seconds and slowing enemies hit by % for seconds. ** ** 15 * ® ** Miss Fortune channels a barrage of bullets into a cone in front of her for 2 seconds, dealing plus the higher value between or magic damage per bullet, hitting up to 8 times to each target. ** ** }} Category:Miss Fortune Category:Champion history